thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Efron Kolton
Efron_Kolton is a tribute who belongs to El Funk. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Austin lives in District Ten. Basic Information Name: Efron Kolton Age: Seventeen District: District 12 Gender: Male Personality: Efron was a shy, polite, reserved boy but one who has gone through much since then. Efron when encouraged by others no longer holds back as much as before. Hints off his old personality remain in his gentle approach to allies, he is someone that people would feel comfortable around.He can become agitated and frustrated, and angry even violent when his sister is threatened but he is a good kid that got dealt a bad hand. Efron hates fighting but years off scrapping to defend his sister has made him dissociated from it. Efron will win a conflict and worry about it after. Weapons: '''Sword, Spear. Any close range weapon he can lay his hands on. '''Appearance: Due to his families former wealth, Efron lacks the ashen complexion off the other seam kids, instead he is pale with fair hair and a skinny face and hard jawline, he was considered good looking before the disfigurement off his eyes. Backstory: '''Efron grew up the oldest child to a prosperous merchant family in the District 12 with his little sister Wren. Growing up he was a popular kid who was friendly and good natured, he was shy and polite but known for a mesmeric and beautiful singing voice. However the fortunes off the Kolton family were to change, Efron's parents were Rebel sympathizers who lost everything to the Capitol, loosing their business and livelihood. No longer to maintain their affluent lifestyle the family moved to the underdeveloped Seam. Though the family had no choice this move would prove catastrophic for the simple family. The family became isolated, ostracized amongst their old friends who now looked down on the family and mistrusted by their new nieghbour who always envied the Kolton family who hadn't faced the poverty they had. This solitude frustrated and broke Efron's parents, and with work difficult to come by Efron's father was forced to enter the mines. For Efron and Wren this period was difficult, with their fathers long irregular hours they both seldom saw him. At school the persection off their family was only acerbated by bullying. Not welcomed by either the merchant or seam kids. For Efron this was difficult but his sister Wren, had always garnered envy for her beauty, now his little sister was bullied viciously and as she got older became more vulnerable in the deprived Seam. This hardened the Kolton siblings and the usually reserved Efron stepped in to protect his sister, taking vicious beatings from the tougher Seam kids, he would loose but he succeeded in never letting them touch his sister. Eventually this toughened up Efron, and while he was far from the strongest fighter he had a determination, but the fighting was something he hated. Efron's protection of his sister came to a halt when he was 16, with the family struggling to meet the raised rates off the Capitol, it was decided reluctantly that Efron would rejoin his father in the mines. Wren was left to fend for herself at the mercy off the Seam and its dangers. Efron had always had an appreciation for nature and the long dark shifts down the mine threatened to break the resolve that he still, unlike his parents held. Disaster was to ensue and a routine dig ended in disaster, faulty outdated Capitol equipment caused a mine to collapse leaving Efron and his father trapped with a group off miners underground. At the explosion, shrapnel tore across Efrons face, blinding him. The darkness off the mines would now be permanent for Efron. Four days went by before a rescue was successful and by then there was nothing that could be done to save his eyesight. After his injuries Efron continued his work in the mine, initially guided by his father. The family couldn't afford the loss off his wages and Efron was adamant that Wren didn't join him down the mine. Though frustrated at the loss off his sight Efron didn't blame anyone, but he hated the concern and pity in the voices he heard around him. Only little Wren, how was now becoming a young lady, treated him the same. Tired off their sympathy, Efron did the one thing he could to distract himself, he sang, and the first time every miner stopped to listen. Blessed with a beautiful mesmeric voice, Efron felt for the first time people were seeing him rather than his injury. The miners likened him to a mine Canary and claimed he brought them luck. Now held in high regard in the mining community, Efron sang to lift the spirits every time they descended into the mine. Adjusted to his new role his world was to come crashing down at the reaping, when his sister Wrens name was read out, in spite of his blindness Efron volunteered determined to protect her this time at least, as he hadn't been able to since he went down the mine. '''Strengths and Weaknesses: Efron's strength lie in his scrappy fighting experience, he is used to dirty brawling fights, and while he would struggle against a skilled opponent he would be able to hold his own against regular opponent. While his blindness makes him underestimated. His weaknesses are in his lack off weapons knowledge and in his lack off sight while heightening his other senses still leaves him at a disadvantage. Typical Alliance: '''Anti-Careers Etymology '''Efron is a Hebrew name that means "singing bird" Kolton - Coal town, Kolton is an Americanized respelling of Colton. Colton is a transferred use of an English surname which originated as a place name. It remains as a surname, but it is now also used as a male given name, mainly in the United States and Canada. The name Colton is thought to be derived from the Old English words “col” (meaning charcoal) and “tūn” (meaning town or settlement). Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:El Funks Tributes